Confessions of a Choir Girl
by GabrielAndIzzy
Summary: This is set in an AU with Gabriel and his wife Izzy playing Choir master and choir girl. Its all meant to be fun and was written by @ChocoLovinAngel and @IsrafelAngel from the Twitter Role Play. Enjoy!


Gabriel: *Since the choir master had to be away I was asked to conduct the school choir in practice for a while. Of course I didn't hesitate for I do love music. Standing in front of the choir as I conduct I then gesture to the pianist to stop* No, no. That wasn't quite right. Something sounded flat. Let's just hear the altos at measure 42 please? *gesturing to the pianist* And...*conducting as I watch the alto section*

Izzy: *standing in the choir with all the other girls I watch the priest as he conducts us all. Realising that it's me that's probably not singing in tune as I've been staring at him for the past half an hour instead of paying attention. I get nudged in the ribs by the girl next to me and turn to the front. Concentrating this time as I sing, watching him as I do so*

Gabriel: *watching the alto section I shake my head and hold up my hand again* Stop. Stop please. Ok, I want to hear it again and I'm going to walk over and listen to you. So...just keep singing. Ok? *nodding to the pianist as I walk over to the alto section and listen. I then stop at a particular girl with long dark hair and raise my hand again* Stop. *I then look back at her and can't help but notice how lovely her eyes are. I give her a warm smile* You almost have it. You're just not breathing properly. See...*taking my hand I place it near her stomach* This...is where your breath control comes from. *placing my finger on her neck* You don't want the sound to come from there *placing my hand below again* You want it...to come from here. *looking into her eyes* I want you to take in a breath for me. And if you do it right..then you'll see my hand move out. Want to try it?

Izzy: *I have to admit, I'm still not concentrating, he's just there and coming nearer. Close enough to touch. I watch him and look up into his hazel eyes as he stops and a shiver runs through me as he places a hand on my stomach. Taking a swallow as his finger touches my neck. I can feel his touch like hot fire against my skin. Too nervous to say anything...or was it..turned on, I take in a deep breath. Watching those eyes the whole time*

Gabriel: *watching as she takes in a breath* Not quite. Here. Let me help. *walking behind and placing my other hand on the small of her back* Make sure...*leaning toward your ear* That you also...stand properly to get enough support. Just like that. Now...I want you to take a breath...and sing that measure for me.

Izzy: *unaware that the others are whispering around me as he moves and for a moment I can feel his thigh push against me before his hand is on my back and I am trying hard not to shiver. I actually close my eyes as he whispers into my ear and feel my knees go weak. Still unable to speak, I surprise myself when I open my mouth and hear myself sing. My heart pounding hard in my chest*

Gabriel: *ignoring the whispers around me as I focus on the girl in front of me. Watching as her chest rises as she takes a breath. Moving my hand from her back as I place it on her shoulder close to her neck. Whispering to her ear again* If you are breathing properly your shoulders won't rise. Now...*putting my hand back to the small of her back again as I graze her neck slightly* Sing that measure for me again..

Izzy: I can hear the blood rushing through my ears now, a heady mixture of excitement and nerves. I do my best not to whimper as I feel his hand on my neck, making my skin rise in goosebumps. Both hands by my sides as I sing again. Hoping that it comes out right. His voice in my ear is enough to make me gasp but I hold it in as I tremble slightly, finding myself leaning back into his touch*

Gabriel: *taking in a breath and closing my eyes I can smell something like flowers. I don't know if it's coming from her shampoo or her perfume but it is intoxicating. As she sings I feel my hand in front of her move and I smile as I come back around to face her* You see? That was perfect *touching her lips* In order for you sing out here...*pressing against her stomach* It needs to come...from here...*tilting my head* Do you understand now?

Izzy: *I'm surprised I can even breathe, let alone sing as I feel his hands on me, his breath on my neck and his body radiating heat from behind me. But to see him come around the front with a smile, I open my mouth to try and say something...anything. But I'm silenced by his touch. Taking in a sharp breath as his finger presses to my lip. I nod as I look back at him, rooted to the spot as the other girls giggle around me*

Gabriel: I'll take that as a yes *turning back to the other girls* What I just showed was the proper breathing technique. I do hope that you were all paying attention because it does make a difference. We should be glad that we had someone make a mistake so that we could not only fix it...but learn as well *turning back to her* What is your name, child? I think it only right that I know who I have...tutored...today?

Izzy: *Managing to take a few deep breathes to settle my nerves and calm the butterflies that appear to be making a home in my stomach, as he turns away. I look up at him as he turns around and notice that the hair on the back of his head curls slightly, I bite my lip as I try to push out thoughts of my fingers tangled in it as he kisses me. Shocked out of my trance as I find him looking back at me once more* Iz...Izzy..Father. *swallowing* My name is Izzy..

Gabriel: Izzy? *placing my hands on the side of her face* A wonderful name. It is unfortunate that I have not seen you around here before, my child. It would not be difficult to miss you as you have such a radiance about you. You truly..belong with the angels of Heaven. *moving away as I head back to the front and pick up my guitar* Now, I believe we can sing this piece right *nodding to the pianist before I begin to strum keeping my attention on Izzy as I give her a smile. Almost hypnotically drawn to her lips as they serenade me while I play*

Izzy: *I bite back a whimper as I feel his hands on my cheeks, I look back at him, looking from his eyes to his nose to his lips as they speak, watching how they form words and seeing them on my skin. Kissing every inch of my trembling body. I have to clear my throat as he moves away, placing a hand on my chest over my rapidly beating heart. I begin to sing as I watch him, the nerves still there but I manage a smile as I tuck my hair behind my ears*

Gabriel: *as the practice continues I continue watching the brown haired angel. I can see her sexy, creamy legs as she stands there. I find myself fumbling a few times in my playing and hope no one notices. What is it about her? I'm also glad that I have the guitar in my lap to cover up something else as well. When the practice comes to a stop I give a clap* VERY good. VERY impressive. You all truly belong singing in the choir of angels. Have a good evening *picking up my guitar and walking over to Izzy* Your singing will only get better now. And remember to always sing...*placing my hand on her chest* from here...the heart. Hopefully...I shall see you again...Izzy *touching her face* Good night, my child. *heading toward the door and then out of it*

Izzy: *I sing as well as I can, trying to remember what he told me but all I can really see is the way his hair flops forwards when he looks down at his guitar and how flat or sharp I am, is the last thing on my mind. Once we finish, I take a step down, ignoring the pulling on my arm from the girl next to me. Shaking my head at her as she gives me an exasperated look and heads out of the door with the others. Standing close to him I can feel the warmth radiating from his body. I actually reach a hand out to brush against him before I feel his hand on my chest. I wonder if he can feel my heart race as my body responds to the touch* Yes...yes Father...goodnight... *everyone has gone..just me left now. I stand for a moment, unable to move, every fibre in my body aching with want. I turn my head and notice the confessional box. I just needed...some time alone, to calm my nerves. Leaving my bag by my seat, I head over and close the door behind me*

Gabriel: *heading back to my office I place the guitar by my desk and take in a deep breath. I have to get this girl out of my head! Why was I acting that way? Heading out of the office I head back into the sanctuary trying to gather my thoughts. Picking up my crucifix I rub it as I pray for strength. It's then that I hear the door to the confessional open and close. Maybe this is what I need? A chance to absolve someone and maybe cleanse myself at the same time. Walking over to the center door I open it and close it before sitting with my bible* Is there something that you wish to confess, my child?

Izzy: *I hadn't expected to hear footsteps outside the door as I sat there, my head in my hands wondering what to do. I look up as I hear a voice. A voice that makes me tingle all over. I bite my lip for a moment as I wonder what to say. Wondering if I should even say anything. I tuck my hair behind my ears and take a deep breath* Bless me Father for I have sinned. It's been a week since my last confession. *I close my eyes, waiting to hear his voice again, my hands resting on my thighs*

Gabriel: *shifting slightly in my chair as I hear the voice on the other end which is clearly female. It's not unheard of for men to come here as this is also a regular church. But this voice has a slight familiarity to it* I see. And what is this sin you wish to confess, my child?

Izzy: *I move towards the grill and press my hands against it, speaking in a whisper* I have..feelings for someone..an older man. *I bite my lip as I try and see properly through the grill, the barrier giving me a little more confidence* He..helped me..to breathe properly while I sing. His touch..*swallows*..his touch sends shivers down my spine, Father. Is..is that bad?

Gabriel: An older man? *clearing my throat slightly at the description* I see. Helped you..breathe properly in singing? And he...touched you? But not..in a way that made you feel bad? Then you..did not tell him to stop?

Izzy: Tell him to stop? *Dragging my fingers down the metal grill* The thought never crossed my mind, Father. In fact...I wanted him to keep touching me. I keep watching him and he..he turns me on. *closing my eyes thinking about all the times I've daydreamed about him. Those hazel eyes gazing into mine as we made love. Body on body, skin on skin* Do you think...he'd want to?

Gabriel: Your feelings...are normal, my child. It means...you are becoming a woman. It is...natural...for your body to..give off these feelings. You say that you wanted him..to keep touching you? You ask...if he would have wanted to...keep touching you? Do you think...that he felt the same about you?

Izzy: *shifting the cardigan off my shoulders as I sit on my side of the confessional, I place my hand on my cheek like he did, then I slide it down my neck and rest it over my heart, shifting my hand underneath my shirt as the top buttons pop open* I..I hope he did. I want to touch him too. *moving closer to the grill once more* You...you do know who I'm talking about..don't you?

Gabriel: *shifting uncomfortably on the other side as I nearly fall off my chair* I..*rubbing the back of my neck* What...would make you think that I would know who you speak of? This...this is your sin, my child. And I...I know many people. *swallowing as I try to focus*

Izzy: *not saying another word, I silently get up and open the latch on the door. My shirt unbuttoned to my waist now and my lace bra visible underneath. I stand and hover my hand over the handle to his side of the confessional as I take a deep breath. I then turn the handle and step inside. Closing the door behind me as I look down at him. Short pleated skirt and knee high socks with an unbuttoned shirt and a look of wanting in my eyes* I was talking about you. *moving closer* Could you not tell?

Gabriel: *becoming terrified as I realize she knows who is on the other side I grab onto my Bible and whisper a short prayer for strength and to avoid temptation. I can't deny what I felt at that choir rehearsal but I also know that it's wrong. Hearing it grow quiet on the other side I place my face to the grill* Are...are you there, my child? *It's then that I hear my door open and I turn and see her standing there. Instantly my eyes go to her top and I turn my head away* Izzy...what...what are you doing my child? You...you must not break the sanctity of the confessional box.

Izzy: *moving forwards a little more and ignoring the sound of fear in his voice. I can hear the lust underneath it and I bend down to place my hands on his thighs* But there is no one here. Just you and I. Don't...*sliding my hands further up his thighs as I watch his reaction*..you want to know what it's like? *leaning to whisper into his ear softly* Haven't you thought about it? In here? *kissing his ear softly* With me?

Gabriel: *taking in a breath as my body trembles from her touches on my thighs. It literally feels as if they are on fire right now. Her hot breath on my ear and her lips. The feel of her chest rubbing against me* Even...even if I did. And...I'm not saying I did...it's wrong. I...I should not be thinking such things. They...they are not pure. *swallowing as I feel my heart rate increase*

Izzy: *moving my hands even higher before I'm settling myself in his lap, shifting myself close and pushing myself against him* Don't tell me that you don't want this? *taking his hand I open it, palm facing me and place it over my breast* Isn't this what you want? *I place my lips to his and whisper* Just give in to it. *pressing my lips to his, my heart is pounding in my ears, doing what I wanted to do earlier, I reach around and curl my fingers into his hair. It felt just as look as it looked and I lose myself in the kiss*

Gabriel: *turning my head as I feel my hand touching her breast. I can feel myself slowly starting to break down as I feel the room spinning* No, I...*silenced by her lips as I feel my pants tighten. Feeling her pressed against me I pull back from the kiss* You...you must not tell anyone of this. Do you promise?

Izzy: *I smile against his lips, pressing myself to his chest. My fingers are still curled into his hair as I pull back a little. I smile then bite my lip softly as I look back at him* I won't tell a soul. I promise. *tickling my fingers down the side of his neck* I just want you... *fingers moving lower and to the front of his trousers, gasping as I feel how hard he is, even through the material*

Gabriel: *taking in a breath as I place my trembling hands on her hips* I...I have thought of nothing but you since I left. Your lips...your legs..how you felt when I touched you. Oh God forgive me. *taking in quick breaths as I feel you touch my crotch* You are...my temptation.. *reaching up to brush her lips* And I shall gladly fall into a whirlpool of sin for you *kissing her slowly as I touch the side of her face*

Izzy: *I can feel his hands shake as they touch my hips and I place mine over them for a moment, moving my hands along his arms. I can't believe this is happening* I've wanted you..for SO long! *turning my attention back to his crotch, I work the belt open, followed by his trousers. Slipping off his lap for a moment, I run my hands up along his thighs, hooking my thumbs in the elastic of his boxers and I watch him as I pull them down. I step out of my own knickers and throw them in on the floor before moving back over again and standing with my legs on either side of his as I bend towards him*

Gabriel: *pulling back from the kiss as I watch her pull off my trousers. It's as if I'm glued to the spot. Like I'm under some kind of spell. My heart beating faster as I see her before me. Wondering what is under that skirt. But then it's her words that confuse me* You...you have wanted me...for so long? Then...you saw me before? Here?

Izzy: *taking his hand I place it on the inside of my thigh and begin to slide it upwards as I look into his beautiful hazel eyes. Letting him feel my bare skin as I gasp slightly* I've...seen you around...the school.. *standing up to look down at him for a moment, guiding his hand to where I want it* I just couldn't...not speak to you anymore.. *I move my fingers up along his thigh again until they brush against his sensitive skin*

Gabriel: You...you saw me all this time? *closing my eyes as my hand touches between her legs. As I feel the wetness I feel a lust stirring within my loins. Leaning up to her lips before I kiss them passionately. My tongue coming forward seeking hers as I pull her onto my lap. My hands reaching forward as I finish unbuttoning her top and letting it fall to the ground. Dipping my hand into her bra as I tease her nipple with my fingers*

Izzy: Mmm Hmm...I did. Saw you..all alone *closing my eyes for a moment as I feel his fingers against me, my hips moving against his hand. Going to him easily when I'm pulled and returns the kiss eagerly as I gently suck his bottom lip into my mouth. I reach a hand down between our bodies to wrap one hand around his length and slide it up and down slowly, running my thumb over the head*

Gabriel: *taking in a quick breath as I feel her rubbing against my hand. Letting out a gasp as I feel her caress my length. Deepening the kiss slowly as my tongue explores her mouth and I place her even more between my legs. Finding it more and more difficult to resist what I am feeling as I tease her delicate folds with my hand. Pausing a moment before I insert a finger inside her*

Izzy: *I moan softly as he teases me. My hips automatically rocking towards his hand. A gasp escaping me with each circle of his fingers and I keep stroking his hard length. I can't do this much longer, the amount I am having to resist already is enough and I break the kiss, placing my hands on his shoulders as I lift myself up away from his fingers. Even though that feels GOOD. Taking his length in my hand once more and places the head against my entrance* Do...you want me?

Gabriel: *looking back up at her, catching my breath and nodding* Yes. Yes, I want you, Izzy. My temptress *reaching forward taking her lips in a fiery kiss as I slowly push into her letting out a moan. Pausing a moment before starting to move slowly and spreading my legs more as I kiss her hungrily*

Izzy: Good...good because..I want you too...*I kiss him back, cupping his face in my hands, my thumbs stroking against his cheeks as I feel him fill me. Rolling my hips down against him as I whimper softly into his mouth. I feel him shift underneath me and I move with him, placing one hand on the confessional grill, dragging my fingers down it and hearing the noise echo loudly in the quiet church*

Gabriel: *pulling back from her lips to slowly kiss down her neck and across her jawline. My hand wandering to her back pulling her more to me* Remember...*kissing between her breasts* It is important to breathe correctly...for the right tone *thrusting a little faster as I move her leg to the side slightly allowing me to go deeper*

Izzy: *as he pulls away, I look down at him, I tilt my head when he kisses me and strokes my hand through his hair. His hands on my skin send bolts of electricity shooting through me and I tremble in his arms. Squeezing him as he thrusts into me* Breathe...*gasps*..like this? *leaning forwards, I breathe in his ear. Hot breath against his skin as I stroke my hand down his back*

Gabriel: Yes..*letting out a hiss as she squeezes me and whisper in my ear* Just like that. And...*giving her short sharp thrusts* You need to..vocalize...more. Breath support...so you can be heard...*closing my eyes at the sensation coursing through me*

Izzy: You..you want me to..to..*gasps then turn to moans every time I feel him thrust inside me. Suddenly not caring about the noise we're making in the echoing church* Oh..OH MORE! *rocking down against him harder as I place my hands on his shoulders, then slipping them around his neck and tipping my head back* ooooh GOD! You are good!

Gabriel: What can I say? *making some circles with my hips with short thrusts* The temptress...inspires me *leaning her back slightly before kissing over to her breast as I thrust a little faster. Teasing her nipple with my tongue before taking it into my mouth*

Izzy: *trembling against him as I rock down, one hand wandering between my legs as I throw my head back. Making soft keening sounds as I tease myself* Oh Father...I'm..I'm so..close...*his hot tongue against my skin brings me out in goosebumps again, my body responding by edging me ever closer to climax* Don't...don't stop..I'm..

Gabriel: *Feeling my pleasure building as I hear her words. Slowly kissing back up to her ear* Breathe...*thrusting faster as I take a swallow* Vocalize...*closing my eyes as my body shudders and I find my release inside her* Izzy! *throwing my head back as I ride out my wave of pleasure. Giving her a few short thrusts and then collapsing on her shoulder while I catch my breath*

Izzy: *Feeling him come undone beneath me pushes me over the edge. I cry out as I shudder against him. My body tensing as I ride out the aftershocks. I cry out his name over and over like a prayer. I don't care that people can probably hear me and I slowly come down. Wrapping my arms around him as he lays his head on my shoulder* WOW..just..WOW..

Gabriel: *lifting my head looking at Izzy as sweat pours from my face* Now...you won't forget...how to...breathe...properly *letting out a breath* I wonder...how many...hail Marys...I will have to do for this? *letting out a light chuckle before pulling her to me again*


End file.
